1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to circuits and method for controlling radio-frequency (RF) amplifiers, and more particularly, to an enable circuit capable of generating enable signals for different operating modes of RF amplifiers such as low-noise amplifiers (LNAs).
2. Description of the Related Art
Many radio-frequency (RF) devices such as wireless devices include amplifiers. For example, a low-noise amplifier (LNA) receives a relatively weak RF signal from an antenna and amplifies the signal. The amplified signal is then provided to a receiver circuit for further processing.
Such an LNA is typically configured to receive an enable signal to facilitate such an amplification operation. The LNA can also be configured to receive a disable signal to cease operation of the LNA.